Realizations and New Beginnings
by Seleneikuza
Summary: Draco has a feeling he knows what he's missing...Hermione has no idea what she's missing...but when the two start to grow closer, new emotions surface--DxH, not just a bunch of fluff. It has SOME substance.
1. Slight Realization

**Hello everybody! This is another HermionexDraco fic, but this time it's not a oneshot. I wanted to write something a little longer, still a bit fluffy, and ****romantic****; both ****physically and emotionally (Having only so much actual **_**experience, **_**I hope it's well written enough.) Keep in mind that this story is one of my side projects. It won't be complete anytime soon, but the chapters are written in a way that **_**could**_** end the story, but leave things open enough to continue.**

**Well enough babble. Please enjoy and Review what you think!**

**Chapter One. Slight Realization.**

Draco Malfoy was rich, good looking, and everyone in is house wanted to be connected with him in some way, even as pawns. Draco treated them like nothing more, and his lazy attitude combined with everything else he had, made his life quite wonderful.

Except that it wasn't. He was restless and annoyed, and if nothing else, listless. There was something missing from his life, and he couldn't fully comprehend what it was about. But he had an inclination what it had to do with. Hermione.

Draco had started his life at Hogwarts thinking like his father had taught him to think. He was better, simple as that. He looked down his nose at muggles, muggle-borns, and anyone who had a good opinion of them.

For the first two years of his life, Draco made the most fun of Hermione Granger. But at the end of the third year, after he had gotten punched in the nose by her and run away, he ran into Hermione while she was on her own on the school grounds. He called her a name of some sort, and made a nasty comment, and she replied with her same ice-cold indifference to his prejudice. But despite her calm voice and appearance, Draco saw tears well up in her eyes. A single drop of salty water rolled down her cheek as she gave him her usual brush-off and walked away.

The sight of that single tear hit Draco in the gut, like no punch ever could.

After that, he could hardly stomach the thought of doing anything to her. He didn't know why he had the slightly sick feeling in his stomach about teasing her, but he had it. And he continued to feel that odd, sick feeling because, he needed to look to his friends as if nothing had changed. He kept up the teasing and tormenting for the next two years.

But now, in his sixth year, his sick feeling and turned into...other feelings. Feelings he decided to pass off as a simple need for another person. Nothing more. After all, it is _Granger _we're talking about here.


	2. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Chapter Two. First Kiss.**

Hermione Granger had good friends, good grades, and besides all the weird stuff that happened at Hogwarts _every year_, things weren't so bad. In fact, many would think they were quite good.

Yet, something was missing from her life, and all the brains, books, and knowledge in the world wouldn't tell her what it was.

She sat in her Charms Class sighing. She'd written down all the notes she needed (For Harry and Ron), and knew the lesson inside out anyway. It was a review of spells she had a fairly easy time with anyway. Even if she needed practice, she couldn't bring herself to do so.

Each day had become increasingly dull to her. Reading book after book, and getting good grades still made her happy, but sometime it wasn't enough.

"--and that will conclude our class, today!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. "I hope you all will practice, practice, practice!"

Harry stood up and grabbed his bag. "I'm starved. Wanna go get lunch?"

"Yeah, let's go," Ron agreed standing as well.

"Hermione?"

She looked up at them. "Actually, I think I'll go to the library for a bit first."

"Alright, we'll see you later, then."

"See you."

She waved and left the classroom.

Hermione didn't really need the Library, but books always made her feel better when she didn't know what was wrong.

As she scanned the shelves for something new to read she spotted her classmate from Ruins Class in one of the other aisle, looking intently at a book she had taken off the shelves.

"Hello, Mandy," Hermione said.

Mandy looked up from her book and grinned widely. "Hey baby!"

Hermione was drawn into a tight hug by the taller girl.

Mandy was a girl of 5" 7" and fifth year like Hermione. She had tan skin, and brown eyes that at times, sparkled with amusement or mischief. Long black hair flowed down her back.

Hermione had met Mandy when she started taking Ruins Class. When in class, Mandy was a serious student whose score on tests was second only to Hermione's. When she was outside class however, Mandy was loud, open-minded, and outgoing. She held an affinity for both boys and girls, and dated both. Her outgoing attitude gave her a bit more experience with certain things than some teens her age.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked, peering at the book Mandy was reading.

"Oh, just looking for something interesting to read," Mandy said putting the book back on the shelve. "How about you? What are you doing here?"

"Oh..." Hermione sighed a bit. "There's no particular reason I'm here, I just don't know what's wrong..."

Mandy peered at her worriedly. "What do you mean?"

Hermione told her about how she was feeling. Mandy listened and nodded.

"Well, Hermione...I can't be sure what could be causing that, but I'm pretty sure I've felt something like that once before. All you can really do to remedy it is go with the flow. See if it goes away over time and while you're at it, find something new you enjoy. I'm sure you'll feel better soon."

Hermione thought for a moment and nodded. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Mandy, I feel better just talking about."

She grinned. "No problem! See you in class, Kay?"

"Okay, see you later."

Mandy smiled and left the aisle, leaving Hermione to ponder what had been said to her.

Hermione was lost in her thoughts as she turned out of the aisle somewhere in the back of the library. When suddenly, she bumped into something.

"Oy! Watch it!"

Or someone.

Hermione was rebounded and fell backwards into a shelf. The books that were high above her started cascading down on her. All she could do was shield herself with her arms as she was buried by hundreds heavy volumes.

The sound of books falling finally stopped, but Hermione couldn't see a thing, since she was completely covered in books. She could feel her body throbbing in places from bruises and cuts. One book's corner was digging into her shoulder and the rest were pressing down on her so she couldn't move. _Great, now what?_

The sound of books being thrown aside reached her ears, and she started to feel the weight lessen. A few seconds later, the books covering her face were removed.

"Well, Granger, you've really done a number on this shelf."

Hermione looked up at the voice to see Draco Malfoy looking down at her. She didn't make any response, except for a look of disdain.

"Is that any way to thank the person who just saved you from a literary grave?" He asked as he continued to flick his wand a bit, removing the books still piled on her body.

She turned lightly pink and muttered: "Thanks," very quietly.

Once her body was free of books, Hermione could see the extent of damage her body had received. Cuts went up and down her legs and arms, and quite a few bruises and red marks were all over her body.

Draco whistled. "You certainly look a mess."

She ignored him and tried a to get up. A feat which proved more difficult than she thought. Her ankle throbbed the moment she put any force on it. She gave a small gasp of pain.

Noticing this, Draco kneeled beside her and examined her ankle. "It's broken," He said, not looking up.

"Why are you here?"

Draco looked at Hermione. "Well Granger, I was interested in finding something to read, so I came to the Library. I'm surprised _you_ of all people would ask such a thing."

"That's not what I mean," She said. "Why are you helping me? I'm a Mudblood, remember?"

Draco flinched when he heard her say ''Mudblood,'' as if the word pained him to hear.

"I..." He started. "I'm...not what I seem most of the time...I..." He trailed off. His gaze went back to her ankle and swept up her legs, along her body, and stopped on her face. His expression looked like he was restraining something.

Hermione felt her face get very hot. She suddenly realized how high her already short skirt had slipped up her legs, revealing her skin up to the middle of her thigh. She also started to wonder how long Draco planned to stare at her.

Then his expression changed. As if he had made up his mind about something, Draco moved closer to her. He leaned over her body and cradled her face closer to his. So close their lips touched.

Hermione's mind went blank. She couldn't move, couldn't think. She had no idea what was going on. For the first time in her life, her brain had stopped working, and her mind was empty. She was frozen for about two minutes.

Then there was a dawn of realization. Other lips were pressed against hers. The lips of Draco Malfoy.

As she just began to realize that she was being kissed, Draco pulled away from her. He looked at her for a moment and then began to turn away.

Before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back into the kiss. She wasn't sure what to do, and had very little idea how to do it. But something took her over, something new and powerful.

They remained still for sometime, both waiting for the other to make a move. Draco took the first move and held Hermione in a tight embrace. He parted his lips slightly and licked at her lips. She slowly parted them and allowed him inside. He cautiously moved his tong around the inside of her mouth. She pressed against the back of his head and deepened the kiss, while letting her tong dance around his. She relished the sensation filling her body.

She slowly opened her eyes to realize that someone was coming near them. The wheels in her mind started turning again, and she broke away from Draco with a hurried: "Someone's coming."

No sooner had the word escaped her mouth than the vulture-faced Madam Pince came around the corner. She nearly shrieked when she saw the state of the library books, paid no attention to Hermione's injuries, and after a long lecture on the importance of respect for books, watched both students with beady eyes as they painstakingly put away every fallen volume in it's proper place. Once the job was finished they hurried away from the surly librarian, saying how late they would be if they dawdled any longer.

"That woman really doesn't give anybody break does she?" Draco said once they were back in the corridor.

"At least she knew how to mend my ankle," Hermione said. It seemed Madame Pince knew a few healing arts, and did Hermione the favor of healing her bone, but Hermione had a feeling she only did it so the girl could help put the books away.

Draco glanced at her. "Don't you think you should go to the Hospital Wing?"

Hermione blinked a few times. He was being nice to her now? Was she in some different dimension or something?

"I'm fine," She answered with a smile.

"Well, alright. I should be getting to class now. See you later."

With that he turned down a different corridor and Hermione kept going to her ruins class.

She was at a complete loss for words. Draco Malfoy was being nice to her. _Her._ Hermione Granger, friend of Harry Potter, and_ muggle-born. _Why in the world was he being nice?

Then something else started to sink in for the first time. She had been kissed. She had just experienced her first kiss. And it had been with Draco Malfoy. Draco...kissed her. And she..._liked_ it.

Hermione froze as the realization dawned on her. She liked it...what in the world was going on?

**Review please!**


	3. Confusion

**A quick note about Mandy: The name is in the first Harry Potter book, but the personality is inspired by my friend Amanda.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it…how many times must I say that?**

**Chapter Three. ****Confusion.**

Hermione could hardly focus throughout classes the rest of the day. Ron and Harry kept asking her why she was being so quiet and even Professor McGonagall noticed the strange behavior of the bushy-haired girl.

"Miss Granger, are you quite well?" She asked after noting that Hermione's hand had not flown up to answer the question she asked.

It took Hermione a moment to realize that everybody was staring at her. When she did she immediately sat straighter and started speaking.

"Um, yes, you see, if you turn a snake into a pencil you must be conscious of the poison since--"

"Miss Granger, what are you talking about?" Professor McGonagall interrupted.

"I'm sorry Professor; it's just that I wasn't really listening..." Hermione forehead wrinkled in confusion as the strange words came out of her mouth.

A few of the girls gasped. Ron and Harry stared open-mouthed at Hermione. Professor McGonagall looked slightly alarmed.

"Well, Miss Granger," She said. "I never dreamed that I would have to say this but...please bring your attention back into my class until it is over."

"Yes, Professor..." Hermione said quietly.

"_Wasn't really __listening__?_" Mandy repeated in amazement. "_You?_ Not listening to a class? Well, Hermione I've heard a few tall tales before, but this tops them all."

"I'm not joking!" Hermione said.

They were walking out on the lawns. Lessons were finished for the day, and all the students were outside, enjoying the unseasonable good weather.

"Hermione, what could possibly distract you so much, that you wouldn't listen in a class? _You_ of all people."

"Um...well..." Hermione glanced at Mandy. She decided that she should tell her friend what happened.

She told Mandy about the books that fell on her, and about Draco helping her. She was about to come to her point, when her words faltered.

"What's wrong? What happened next?" Mandy asked.

"Well...he...he..."

Mandy looked confused at her friend's shyness. Hermione took a deep breath and spoke calmly and clearly.

"He _kissed _me."

Mandy's brown eyes grew wide with surprise and she exclaimed.

"HE KISS--!"

"Not so loud!" Hermione said, clasping a hand to Mandy's mouth to drown out her final syllables. A few of the other students in walking by glanced back at them laughed and kept going.

When Hermione was sure Mandy had calmed herself down a bit, she let her go.

"So..." The Ravenclaw started. "Draco Malfoy...kissed you?"

Hermione nodded.

"Wow...well...what did you think about it?"

"I'm still kinda figuring that part out, actually..."

"But did you like it?"

Hermione blushed at the girl's blunt attitude. "I...yes, I mean...I've always thought Malfoy was a complete toad, the way he acted...but the way he acted with me in the library...I have a hard time believing that was _him_."

"Do you believe it?" Mandy asked.

Hermione thought for a moment. "I do, but there's still a part of me that's afraid to be too trusting of him. It is _Malfoy _we're talking about."

"That's true. But do you remember anytime in the past when he might've acted nice? Or looked like he didn't really _want_ to be mean to you?"

"There was a time..." Hermione said slowly. "It was third year. Remember when I punched him in the nose?"

Mandy nodded.

"Well, I ran into him after that, when we were both on our own. He said some pretty harsh things. I was hurt by his words and I remember feeling tears well up in my eyes. Even though I acted the way I normally would with him, I'm pretty sure he noticed the tears. At dinner that night, a small Slytherin kid came up to me and handed me a rose with a green ribbon around it. I asked who it was from and the kid said he'd be in big trouble if he told me. The kid went away and I examined the inner side of the ribbon," Hermione smiled. "What the sender of the flower doesn't know is, I recognized the Malfoy Family Insignia."

"It was probably from him then!" Mandy said excitedly.

"Yes, I always thought so myself."

"Hermione, I think he must like you. Why else would he be so nice to you?"

"I don't know..."She said uncertainly. "Why the sudden change? Why now?"

Mandy thought for a moment. "Well...He _is_ in Slytherin...and he has that horrible family history behind him. Maybe he just acted nasty for so long to keep up appearances?"

"If that's the case, what's changed?"

"Maybe he has. He could be tired of ignoring his feelings for so long. Wouldn't _you_ get fed up after a while if you had to pretend to hate the one you love?"

Hermione blushed. "D-Do you think he really is being sincere?"

"There aren't many people out there who _kiss_ people they hate. I think you should go with it. See if he starts acting nicer, or talks to you more."

"Alright, I suppose I could do that..." Hermione said.

Mandy grinned. "Great! I can't wait to find out how thing work with you two!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You act as if we were already together."

"Trust me, Hermione. I know these things. It won't be long now."


	4. The Challenge

**Chapter Four. Getting Used To It.**

Hermione went to dinner as usual, talked with her friends as usual, and scolded Ron for not buckling down on his homework…as usual.

But after she finished dinner, something unsual happened. She walked out of the great hall and turned down a corridor when a small paper plane wizzed by her ear and stopped right in frount of her.

"What the…?"

She noticed writing on the side of it that read: _This way, Hermione._

Very intrigued. She reached for the airplane, but as soon as she did it zoomed down the corridor.

She followed it. It turned down one corridor, then another, then a third time, and finally hit the door of a room and fell to the floor. Hermione picked up the little airplane, looked at the door she stood info runt of, and grasped the handle.

She opened the door. It was just an empty classroom, on of the less-used ones. There was dust in some places and it was very dimly lit. There was one desk at the very back and leaning on it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hello, Granger," He said with his usual air of boredom.

She eyed him. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Well…" He started, walking towards her. "…I was hopeing to be able to talk to you in a place away from the rest of the school."

"Talk to me about…what?" She asked, watching him get closer.

"About you and I," He answered, standing right in frount of her.

She looked up at him. _What could he be thinking about?_ She asked herself. Draco was looking at her with utmost seriousness. Even more surprising, there was no smirk playing at his handsome fitures. He had a look of complete sincerity.

He was directly over her now, gazing as if he had gotten lost in what he was looking at. Hermione could see the gray of his eyes, the pink of his lips…they were getting closer all the time. As they did, she could feel her own face moving closer to his.

Their lip's met in a gentle kiss. No force, no feirce passion, just a slow kiss. Draco moved his hands up her back and held her in a embrace. She did the same, one hand on his back, one hand cradling his neck. She didn't know how she knew what she was doing now, but she didn't feel the same odd confusion mixed with hurriedness and blank feelings. Now she was relaxed, at ease with what was happening. It felt totally natural to her, dispite any reservations that lingered in her mind..

Draco was very careful with her. He wasn't about to admit it, but he didn't have any more experance than Hermione did. He didn't want to rush her either, just in case it would scare her away.

He was well awere of the fact that Hermione had nothing to gain by being with him. She did in fact, have something to possibly lose. Draco had nothing to gain by being with her either.

Except that he wanted to be with her, more than anyone in the world. It didn't matter how or why, he needed her for something that couldn't be gained, but given. He still wasn't sure what that something could be, but he knew Heremione may well be the one who could give it. That was enough for him.

They remained as they were for some time, both getting used to the new feelings inside them.

--

A while later, Hermione sat next to Draco on the desk at the back of the classroom.

"Um...Hermione?"

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"Would you...do you think we could...start seeing each other?"

She hesitated. Was he serious? If they started seeing each other, there's no doubt there would be problems. And yet...the thought of saying no to him didn't appeal to Hermione at all.

"Alright...but we should be discreet about it. At least for a while."

"I agree."

Hermione looked at the window. The sky was dark. It must've been some time.

"I should be getting back to the common room," She sighed. She didn't want to go, but she wasn't sure how much time had passed and she wanted to avoid awkward questions from her friends if she could help it.

"I don't want you to go," Draco said.

She stared at him with a firm expression. "I have to."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't usually go off on my own so quickly after dinner. It'll look strange."

"Can't you just say you were studying or something?"

Hermione stared at him her jaw set. She could already see what it would take to go out with Draco Malfoy. He probably wasn't used to not getting his way.

Unfortunately for him, Hermione never liked backing down.

"I have to. Unless you don't care about discretion, and we can forget the whole thing."

She didn't really mean what she had said, but her temper had flared suddenly, before she could evaluate what she was saying.

Draco glared at her. "I never said that," He snapped.

"Then, you understand," She said.

"Yes, yes, I suppose I do," He conceded.

Hermione smiled slightly and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Don't you always?"

"You know what I mean."

He thought for a moment. "I'll pass you a note again. We have classes together tomorrow."

"Okay..." Hermione bit her lip. "Just be careful. We can't exactly be chummy in class all of a sudden."

"I'm aware of that, you aren't the only one with brains, Granger."

She sighed at the sudden use of her surname again. Exasperated, she turned towards the door. "See you tomorrow then..."

"Wait."

He caught hold of her and to stop her. She looked at him quizzically.

"Were you going to leave without saying goodnight?" he asked, a smirk curling his lips.

"Um...goodnight?" She said, unsure of what he was after.

Draco turned her body so that she was facing him again and leaned over. He kissed gently and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. She was surprised at first but she soon relaxed and wrapped her arm around his waist again.

They broke apart and he stared down at her slightly swept-away expression.

"Goodnight," He said softly.

"Goodnight."

She walked out of the room ahead of him. He left right behind her and she stole one more glance at him only to find Draco looking back at her as well.

She smiled slightly and made her way out of the corridor.

Being with Draco wouldn't always be easy...but somehow, Hermione felt up to the challenge.

**Hope you liked it! Review please :**


End file.
